A Trip Worth Taking
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: "Are you okay?" the boy asked. "Yea, I just want to get to Hogsmeade," Katie said exasperated. "Can I come?" the boy asked. For All Sorts of Love Challenge


**A/N: **For All Sorts of Love Challenge, My Mystery Pairing, Katie Bell and Seamus Finnigan. Using the prompts Snowfall and Hurry. Enjoy

**A Trip Worth Taking**

"Hurry up," Katie complained bouncing on the balls of her feet. Angelina sighed resting her magazine on her chest and looking over at Alicia who was trying to find her second shoe.

"Just because you push, does not mean I will find it faster," Alicia snapped.

"Why do you need us to escort you anyway?" Angelina asked.

"Yea you're a big girl," Alicia said throwing shirts across the room.

"Hogsmeade is not fun on your own," Katie said vaguely.

"Then why are we in such a rush," Alicia asked getting increasingly frustrated.

"You will think it is stupid," Katie blushed starring out the window.

"Well I am not finding my shoe, so it won't matter anyway," Alicia huffed as she stood up.

"What if you actually kept you part of the room clean?" Angelina asked.

Who are you, my mother?" Alicia snapped.

No, because if I was you would not be going to Hogsmeade with a room in this state," Angelina mocked.

"Does it have to be those shoes?" Katie asked starring out the window nervously.

"You do know that Fred is going to see me right? I have to look my best," Alicia said.

"You could be a walking cream pie and Fred would still look at you unphased," Angelina said making both Katie and herself giggle.

"That's not true," Alicia said stubbornly.

"Face it; unless you provide something important to his pranking, he is not going to notice you. Why do you think Angelina barely got a kiss after the Yule Ball?" Katie informed Alicia and Angelina stopped laughing to shoot Katie a nasty look before returning to her magazine.

"I am not going," Alicia huffed.

"Good me either," Angelina said barely moving her lips.

"Really?" Katie asked annoyed at her two so called best friends. "Fine," she yelled grabbing her jacket before storming out of the room. She shot through the common room and barely noticed someone following behind her. It wasn't until they were on the staircase that she finally heard someone call after her. She spun around and saw a familiar sixth year boy standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Yea, I just want to get to Hogsmeade," Katie said exasperated.

"Can I come?" the boy asked.

"I suppose," Katie shrugged falling back to walk beside him.

"My name is Seamus," the boy said. Katie nodded focusing more on actually getting to Hogsmeade.

"Katie," she said quickly.

"So Katie, why are we rushing?" Seamus asked.

"You will think it is stupid," Katie blushed.

"Try me," Seamus prompted.

"When I was little my parents were away a lot, and my brother and I fought a lot because we were trapped In a house together all the time. But every winter we would put aside our differences and go into town, while our parents were at work, just to sit under the first snowfall of winter. The we would get ice cream, even if we could not feel our fingers and walk home. It is a stupid tradition but I miss it. This is the first year it is falling while I am in Hogwarts," Katie said still blushing.

"Is your brother at Hogwarts?" Seamus asked.

"No I am a Muggle born, my brother never made it into the wizarding world," Katie said softly.

"That sucks," Seams agreed. "So why Hogsmeade?"

"Why not find the most beautiful place away from the school to connect me to my home?" Katie asked side stepping a puddle of water. They walked down the path in silence after that, not to mention at a considerably slower pace. Once in Hogsmeade Katie found a low wall to perch on.

As it started to get dark, Katie started to panic.

"The first snowfall was suppose to be today," she said looking up at the sky.

"I am sorry," Seamus said standing up from the wall and dusting himself off. "It has been great to talk to you, though. If that makes you feel any better." Katie looked over at Seamus and smiled a pink glow tinging her cheeks.

"I enjoyed talking to you as well, Seamus," she said softly.

"So maybe we could make an arrangement to talk more, say next Hogsmeade visit?" Seamus asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Katie smiled.

"Maybe we could get some ice cream anyway?" Seamus asked.

"Or hot chocolate?" Katie suggested jumping off the wall she was perched on.

"I thought ice cream was your tradition?" Seamus said as they walked towards the shops.

"With my brother," Katie corrected. Seamus smirked and they started walking towards The Three Broomsticks. Suddenly Seamus stopped and grabbed Katie's arm.

"What-," Katie started but Seamus hushed her and looked up at the sky.

"Look," he whispered and Katie looked up as delicate snowflake fell on her face.

"It is beautiful," she said softly catching snowflakes in her hand. Seamus loosened his grip on her arm and ran his hand down to hers and laced his fingers with hers. Katie looked over at him smiling and continued walking down the road next to Seamus. And for once, on the night of the first snowfall of winter, Katie's hands were toasty warm.


End file.
